


Pozdě v noci, v knihovně

by MaryBarrens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Men of Letters Bunker, Season/Series 12, parenting
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Dean vypadal unaveně, teď když mu konečně viděla do tváře, vypadal unavený k smrti, bledý a s tmavými kruhy pod očima.





	Pozdě v noci, v knihovně

V celém bunkru byla tma, hluboké ticho, které působilo skoro nepřirozeně, a Mary napadlo, že by se možná měla zeptat, jestli ti podivní Muži písma náhodou neměli tu svoji tajnou základnu chráněnou nějakými kouzly, která by se jim starala o klidné noci. Pravda byla, že by se tomu nejspíš ani nedivila, vzhledem k tomu, čím se zabývali. Mary sama občas taky mívala problémy se spaním, a to byla na všechny ty věci – na lovení a na příšery a na krev a na to, že člověk vždycky nakonec přijde o ty, které miluje – zvyklá, odkojená pivem a flanelem a lekcemi o tom, jak zabít které monstrum. 

Mary neměla problém s tmou, rozhodně ne tady, v tajném bunkru, který byl tak intenzivně chráněn před duchy a démony a kdoví, čím vším dalším, takže byla nejspíš tak v bezpečí, jako by nemohla být nikde jinde. A přesto šla pomalu, její kroky opatrné a prakticky nehlučné v dlouhých tmavých chodbách, aby nepřeslechla žádné zašustění, žádný tichý zvuk, který by se snad mohl ozvat z některého temného kouta, protože celoživotní zvyky umírají jen velmi pomalu. 

Bylo zvláštní být zase zpátky, být zase mezi živými. Úžasné znovu vidět svoje chlapce, dostat šanci podívat se, jak vyrostli, jak silní a stateční muži se z nich stali. Byli z nich muži, jaké by si přála každá matka, takoví, kteří pomáhali a nikdy se nevzdávali, ne dokud byli schopní nadechnout se. Stáli na straně těch dobrých, odhodlaní bojovat a zachraňovat, pokud to bylo v jejich silách. 

Přivítali ji ve svém domově, když se vrátila, a přestože to pro ně muselo být nejmíň stejně těžké jako pro ni, byli tak opatrní a trpěliví, jak dokázali, když jí ukazovali, co všechno se změnilo za tu dobu, co byla pryč. Ukazovali jí celý nový svět, pomalu, aby ji nezahltili, učili ji tak, jak ona nikdy neměla možnost učit je, vyprávěli jí o sobě a o Johnovi, historky, které zněly šíleně a občas trochu příliš strašidelně i pro ni, vzpomínali před ní na ty světlejší okamžiky svého otce. 

Mary si nikdy nepřála, aby se z jejich synů stali lovci. Její děti měly zůstat nevinné a v nevědomosti, nikdy se neměly dozvědět o tom všem, co číhá venku a ve tmě, a od čeho Mary kdysi utekla. Její kluci měli mít opravdový život, měli mít přátele a někoho, koho by mohli milovat, měli mít normální práci, o které budou moci mluvit, měli mít rodiny. 

Měli spát klidně, napadlo ji, když cestou do kuchyně zahlédla tlumené světlo vycházející z knihovny. Bylo nad ránem a jeden z jejích chlapců byl stále vzhůru, a Mary se starostlivě zamračila. Nakoukla dovnitř. 

Dean seděl za dlouhým stolem uprostřed knihovny, před sebou rozsvícenou jednu z té spousty lamp, které byly roztroušené po celém tomhle místě. Byl k ní otočený bokem, lokty opřené o desku stolu, ramena mírně nachýlená dopředu, a nevydal ze sebe ani hlásku, zatímco upřeně zíral do jedné z těch tlustých knih, co si Mary plánovala přečíst, až na to bude mít čas. Okolo byla skoro tma a Mary chtěla jít za ním, sednout si vedle něj a zeptat se, co to vlastně čte, takhle pozdě v noci, a proč nemůže spát, ale Dean si najednou dlouze povzdychl a volnou rukou, tou, kterou neotáčel stránky – pomalu, příliš pomalu, jako by se ke každé větě musel dvakrát vracet – si promnul kořen nosu. Ramena mu klesla ještě víc, jako by byl najednou neuvěřitelně unavený, a s tichým zaklapnutím knihu zavřel, hlavu sklopenou. 

Mary zaváhala na prahu. 

Její chlapec už dávno nebyl to dítě, které si pamatovala. Byl dospělý, měl za sebou tolik věcí, tolik bolesti, jistě měl své vlastní způsoby, jak se vyrovnávat s nespavostí nebo se špatnými vzpomínkami, a Mary pochybovala, že by ji do toho chtěl zahrnovat. Dean nebyl zvyklý mít matku – a ona ho neviděla vyrůstat, nebyla s ním, když se poprvé zamiloval nebo když měl první kocovinu – a ona nebyla zvyklá mít dospělého syna. Ani jeden z nich nevěděl, jak se k sobě chovat, uprostřed noci, když nemohli spát. 

Mary nevěděla, co mu říct, ale to ještě neznamenalo, že to nechce _zjistit_. Zajímalo ji, co jejího syna trápí, samozřejmě, chtěla vědět, co ho drží vzhůru tak pozdě v noci, že už bylo skoro ráno, dělala si o něj starosti. 

A Dean tam pořád seděl, se svěšenou hlavou, a nepřestával se dívat na obálku té zavřené knihy, co měl před sebou. Nezvedal se, vlastně vůbec nevypadal, že by se chystal zvednout se a jít spát, ne v nejbližší době a možná už nikdy, a Mary si povzdychla. 

„Deane,“ oslovila ho tlumeně a on se po ní ohlédl, jako by byl překvapený tím, že se tam objevila a on si toho dosud ani nevšiml. 

„Mami? Co tady děláš?“ zeptal se tiše. Jeho hlas byl mírně chraplavý. 

Mary k němu pomalu vykročila, pohled soustředěný na jeho obličej. 

Dean vypadal unaveně, teď když mu konečně viděla do tváře, vypadal unavený k smrti, bledý a s tmavými kruhy pod očima. Vypadal jako lovec a Mary nikdy nechtěla, aby se jím stal. 

„Nemohla jsem spát,“ přiznala Mary tiše. „Všechno je tu pro mě nové, je těžké si na to zvyknout.“ Posadila se na židli naproti němu. Ruce položila na desku stolu a oči jí na okamžik bezděky padly na knihu, co měl Dean před sebou. 

_Vlkodlaci_.

„Já vím,“ souhlasil Dean a pokusil se na ni usmát, ale vypadalo to jen smutně. „Byla jsi pryč dlouho. Hodně věcí se změnilo.“ 

Mary souhlasně přikývla. Všechno okolo pro ni bylo nové, od mobilních telefonů až po internet. Bylo těžké naučit se znovu pohybovat ve světě, který pro ni byl tak cizí, ve světě, ve kterém lovci občas spolupracovali s králem pekla, a kde se andělé vraždili navzájem, ve světě, kde měli lidé možnost být vzájemně propojení tak moc, jako nikdy před tím, a přesto se navzájem neznali. 

Některé věci ale zůstávaly stejné, i po tolika letech, a Dean vždycky míval dobré srdce, vždycky si všechno příliš bral, už jako dítě, bral na sebe cizí vinu a dělal si starosti, když nemusel. 

„Deane,“ zamumlala a špičkami prstů se jemně dotkla knihy, kterou Dean vytáhl zřejmě proto, aby se ujistil, že nic nepřehlédli. Aby se přesvědčil, že o léčbě pro vlkodlaky opravdu nemohli vědět už dřív, že neexistoval žádný jiný způsob, jak Claire zachránit, než se spolehnout na pomoc z Británie. „Deane, to děvče je v pořádku. Díky vám.“ Pokusila se ho ujistit. 

Dean se na ni podíval, beze slova, a Mary si říkala, co před sebou vlastně vidí. Vidí před sebou opravdu svoji matku? Nebo jen cizí ženu, která se podobá někomu, kdo o něj kdysi pečoval, kdo ho miloval, kdo ho slíbil chránit? 

Ale než se rozhodla, jestli se ho na to zeptá, jestli to chce vůbec vědět, Dean pokýval hlavou. „Jo, já vím,“ řekl. V jeho obličeji se na krátký okamžik objevila úleva, radost z toho, že je to děvče zase v pořádku, právě teď zřejmě někde na cestě k ženě, která ji milovala jako matka, než se mu čelo opět pokrčilo starostmi. „Ale kdybychom byli se Samem s ní, nemuselo se nic z toho vůbec stát.“ 

Mary si tlumeně odfrkla. „Deane, to přece nebyla vaše vina,“ řekla mu jemně a odstrčila knihu stranou. „Nebyla to ani její vina. Bylo to jako vždycky, ve špatnou dobu na špatném místě. Takové věci se stávají. Důležité je, že bude v pořádku.“ 

Dean popotáhl a rukama si přejel po tvářích. Neplakal, dokonce ani oči se mu neleskly slzami, ale ramena nenarovnal. Byl unavený, unavený tímhle životem, a Mary trhalo srdce ho tahle vidět. 

„Máš to děvče rád,“ poznamenala. 

„Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že to někdy řeknu,“ odpověděl Dean a křivě se usmál, jako by tomu sám nemohl uvěřit, „ale mám.“ Na pár vteřin se odmlčel, a potom znovu promluvil, o něco tišeji. Důvěrněji. „Měl jsem… měl jsem dát Casovi vědět, co se děje. Měl jsem mu zavolat, že je Claire v průšvihu.“ 

Mary se zmateně zamračila. 

Dean nervózně propletl prsty. „Měl to vědět. Cas… Myslím, že o Claire přemýšlí jako o svojí dceři.“ Uhnul očima, jeho pohled nesoustředěný. Bylo v tom něco víc, něco v tom, co bylo mezi Castielem a tou dívkou. Zřejmě mnohem víc, kdyby měla Mary hádat, ale Dean o tom nechtěl mluvit, ne teď nebo možná jen ne s ní, a ona se neptala. 

„Proč jsi mu nezavolal?“ zeptala se místo toho. 

Dean trhnul rameny. „Má práci,“ zamumlal slabě. „Nechtěl jsem…“ krátce zaváhal a koutkem oka se po ní podíval. „Nechtěl jsem mu přidělávat starosti.“ 

Mary se trhaně pousmála a na okamžik sklopila oči. Bylo těžké dívat se na dospělého Deana, zatíženého všemi těmi starostmi, když před sebou pořád ještě občas viděla toho malého chlapce, kterému z chleba okrajovala kůrky. Toho malého chlapce s neuvěřitelně zelenýma očima, chlapce, který byl sice méně unavený, méně zkušený, než ten muž, co se z něj stal, ale měl v sobě nevinnost, která mu zůstala i přes všechno, co ho potkalo, všechny ty hrozné věci, před kterými ho nemohla ochránit, protože tam nebyla. 

Přišla o tolik času se svými syny, o tak velkou část jejich života, že teď nevěděla, jak se do jejich života vrátit. Jak se znovu zapojit mezi ně, jak se s nimi bavit, jak jim naslouchat. 

Ale _chtěla_ , opravdu, tak strašně moc se chtěla opět stát součástí jejich života, být zase jejich matka, být jim nablízku, podporovat je. 

Dean si tlumeně odfrkl a ramena mu klesla ještě víc. Oči měl upřené do desky stolu a ani na vteřinu nezvedl pohled k ní. „Nechtěl jsem mu doopravdy volat kvůli Claire,“ zamumlal tak tiše, že si Mary nebyla jistá, jestli jsou ta slova vůbec určená pro její uši. 

„Ne?“ zeptala se jemně a skoro očekávala, že Dean bude její otázku ignorovat, že bude předstírat dočasnou hluchotu, protože přesně to dělával John, kdysi dávno, když se ho zeptala na něco, na co se mu nechtělo odpovídat, protože mu to připadalo příliš osobní, příliš založené na citech. 

Ale Dean k ní zvedl oči, čelo nakrčené. V tom tlumeném světle a nad ránem vypadal najednou o deset let starší, a Mary se zamračila. Chtěla se k němu natáhnout a stisknout mu paži, nebo mu možná odhrnout z čela vlasy, jako to dělávala, když byl ještě malý a nemohl večer usnout, ale Dean najednou zhluboka nadechl a narovnal se, jako by se právě k něčemu rozhodl. 

„Jsem do něj zamilovaný,“ řekl pevně, pohled upřený do jejích očí. Tvářil se klidně, ale jeho obličej byl bledý, ramena napjatá, jako by čekal, že mu Mary řekne něco hrozného, a ji napadlo, jaký otec byl vlastně John. Proč Dean očekával – co vlastně očekával? Co si myslel, že Mary udělá? 

„Do Castiela,“ řekla Mary klidně. Hlavu naklonila mírně na stranu, ale jinak se nepohnula, hlas pečlivě vyrovnaný, protože Dean tak trochu vypadal, že se zvedne a uteče, pokud Mary zvýší hlas nebo prohodí něco neuváženého na jeho adresu. A to poslední, o co Mary stála, bylo, aby před ní Dean utekl. „Hm,“ protáhla a mírně se na něj usmála, jedno obočí zvednuté. „Hádám, že to zase tolik nepřekvapí.“ 

Dean překvapeně zamrkal. „Co?“ dostal ze sebe a potřásl hlavou, absolutně zmatený. 

„Vážně, Deane.“ protočila oči. „Copak si myslíš, že jsem slepá? Od chvíle, kdy jsem se vrátila… kdykoli jste spolu v jedné místnosti, zíráš na něj, jako bys od něj nemohl odlepit oči.“ 

Dean polkl a několikrát naprázdno otevřel a zase zavřel pusu, tak vyvedený z míry, že nebyl schopný slova. 

Mary se na něj usmála a konečně se natáhla přes stůl, aby ho vzala za ruku. Jemně stiskla jeho prsty a Dean sklopil oči, aby se podíval, jako by ho to gesto ohromilo. Jako by ho nikdo nikdy doopravdy nevzal za ruku, jenom tak, aby mu dal najevo, že je tam pro něj. Pomalu otočil ruku dlaní nahoru a opatrně oplatil její stisk, a Mary povzbudivě přikývla. 

„To je v pořádku, Deane,“ řekla a sevřela jeho prsty pevněji. „Vybrat si anděla není zase tak špatné.“ Pokrčila rameny. 

Dean si odfrkl a poprvé od chvíle, kdy si za ním Mary přišla sednout, vypadal aspoň trochu pobaveně. „Jo,“ dostal ze sebe na souhlas, hlas slabý. Na pár vteřin sklopil hlavu, než se na ni znovu podíval. Dlouze vydechl a sklouzl po židli o pár centimetrů dolů, jak se uvolnil. Napětí v jeho ramenou povolilo, jeho obličej už ne tak bledý jako ještě před chvílí, přestože pořád vypadal unaveně. „Jo, to máš asi pravdu.“ Pokusil se usmát se na ni, přestože se mu podařilo zvednout jen jeden koutek. 

„On to ví?“ zeptala se tiše. 

Dean na vteřinu nebo dvě zavřel oči, a potom beze slova potřásl hlavou. 

„No,“ Mary se na chvíli odmlčela, hlavu pořád ještě nakloněnou na stranu, jak si svého syna měřila pohledem. Dean byl opravdu podobný Johnovi – ne tomu, kterého potkala a kterého si vzala, tomu, kvůli kterému byla ochotná opustit život, který znala, ale tomu, kterým se stal pár let po jejich svatbě – až příliš podobný, pro jeho vlastní dobro. „Možná by se to měl dozvědět, nemyslíš?“ navrhla jemně a znovu stiskla jeho prsty. 

A pak se zvedla ze židle, dřív, než mohl cokoli říct. „Měla bych jít spát,“ oznámila mu, a když přikývl, sklonila se nad ním a políbila ho na čelo stejně, jako líbala před spaním toho chlapce, kterým býval kdysi. 

„Dobrou noc,“ zašeptala a prsty mu pročísla vlasy, než zamířila pryč z knihovny. 

„Dobrou, mami,“ ozvalo se za ní tiše a ona se pousmála. 

Dean možná nepůjde spát, i když by měl. Možná zůstane v knihovně sedět až do rána, možná cestou z knihovny do kuchyně, pro ranní kávu, úplně vynechá svůj pokoj. Ale bude klidnější, i kdyby jen trochu. A to zatím muselo stačit. 


End file.
